Chapter 32: Arisu in Marvel Land
Synopsis Ryugu Palace Everyone had a great time relaxing and partying at Ryugu and were ready to head out. (Note: Yuri & Flynn learn Auto Skill: Emperor of the Night) Valkyrie suggests going after Kamuz in Marvel Land, since he plans to take the Golden Seed to the North Spring to release its power. Otohime offers to transport them there, and after saying their farewells, they are whisked off to Marvel Land. However... It wasn't the Marvel Land they knew. They somehow wound up at an amusement park of all places. Morrigan steps into Valkyrie's roundabout explanation and says they are in Marvel Land...an amusement park in the Kingdom of light and peace, Coni. So it seems Otohime got the wrong location, and now Basel monsters show up. Morrigan explains that several worlds are connected to this place, including Basel. She points them toward the dartboard at the end, which is actually a portal to Makai where she made use of a few times. Urashima checks out the gift shop while the others deal with the monsters. Their first task was to get the monsters off the platforms to make them even, making this a bit of a shooting gallery. Note: The target gives any unit +2 Attack Range, so use it to knock the enemies off the platform. After lowering the platforms, Ciseaux shows up from Ryugu as well. He calls up some tin steam beasts....though the party is more interested on the swaying viking ship. After dismantling them, he comes down himself and gets the Prelude ready for attack. After that, Ranmaru shows up and he came from the Great Oak...which somehow revived, as proven by the Risen he brought with him. And after that, Sheath shows up too. Apparently she was sent to stall them while Saya works on the last sets of chains, but as Reiji put it, "sometimes you get to chase the rabbit OUT of wonderland". So the party pushes on to the end of the park. Ciseaux gets hopping mad and retreats, vowing that he'll show his true power next time. Raptor and B.B. show up again, and after a nice landing, turns out she was hired by the zombie to hunt for the Golden Seed. He calls out some bioweapons, and even some Makai devils. When that wasn't enough, they bring in a boat...filled with B.O.W.s and Nemesis to boot. Sheath retreats, knowing she stalled them long enough. Ranmaru leaves after defeat, and searches for more evil energy. Nemesis retreats after enough damage. After Raptor's defeat, they now know that the seals on the Golden Seed are still holding on. After defeat, she cancels the zombie's contract to find a more profitable one. After Morrigan shows how to get through the bulls-eye, several of them go next to try and get the timing down. After a few groups go through, they decide to all go through at once. Zero increases the machine's output, and the machine starts spinning fast once everyone is onboard the wheel. Makai, Deserted Chateau Everyone arrives in front of Morrigan's castle, she points to a path to Marvel Land from the courtyard. Since the chains were dug up here, they decide to do a little investigation while they're here. Party Members Note: Only 10 Pair Units allowed Ryu & Ken Chun-Li & Xiaoyu Dante & Vergil Chris & Jill *required* Demitri & Morrigan X & Zero Hiryu & Hotsuma Akira & Kage Maru Ichiro & Erica *required* Sakura & Gemini Kiryu & Majima Zephyr & Vashyron Jin & Kazuya Yuri & Flynn Ciel & Nana Kite & Haseo Reiji & Xiaomu KOS-MOS & Fiora Chrom & Lucina Solo Units Aty Estelle Heihachi Alisa Ulala Leanne Natsu June Ryo Pai Segata Felicia Hibana Axel Captain Commando Phoenix & Maya Ingrid Valkyrie Leon Enemies Dolled-Up Dwellest x2 Bazooka Dwellest x2 Safety Dwellest x2 Blood Doll Flame Blood Doll Chainsaw Blood Doll Omega Tar Man Yeti x2 Mad Yeti x2 Heat Yeti x2 Blanche x2 Jaune x2 Orange II x2 Prelude (Gear: Phantom's Scissors) Blue Hatter Risen (Entombed) x3 Ranmaru (Gear: Curse Pendant) Red Hatter Orange Hatter One Two Two Two One Eight Eight Eight One Five Five Five Sheath (Gear: Black Bunny Suit) Sword Q-Bee x2 Lord Raptor (Gear: Electric Hell Guitar B.B. Hood (Gear: Apple Bomb) Diptera Aggro Hermit Tyrant T-002 Super Tyrant Pincer x2 Ooze x2 Tricorne x2 Nemesis T-Type (Gear: Nemesis' Coat) Category:PXZ2 Chapter